


What kind of country is this? (The Falcon & Captain America) [fan mix/art]

by Cabell



Series: Avengers fan mixes [2]
Category: Avengers (Comic), Captain America (2011), Captain America (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Mixtape, Music, Patriotism, mix CD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabell/pseuds/Cabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mix about Sam Wilson knowing all his life exactly how free America isn't, Steve Rogers learning all the things that haven't changed, and both of them fighting to make a better world.</p><p>Character mix CD for Sam Wilson (the Falcon) and Steve Rogers (Captain America).  Cover is a photoshop collage of comic scans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What kind of country is this? (The Falcon & Captain America) [fan mix/art]

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/cabell/7403818930/)

**Track listing:**

  1. “America Is” - Violent Femmes 
  2. “Rise” - Flobots 
  3. “Prison Blues” - Tribe 8 
  4. “Black Steel” - Tricky 
  5. “They Can Make It Rain Bombs” - Agnostic Mountain Gospel Choir 
  6. “Born in the U.S.A.” - Bruce Springsteen 
  7. “Whitey on the Moon” - Gil Scott-Heron 
  8. “Freedom” - Rage Against the Machine 
  9. “Wrong and Important” - Rocket From the Crypt 
  10. “Boys in Black” - L7 
  11. “Afraid of Americans” - David Bowie & Trent Reznor 
  12. “Bloodletting” - Saul Williams 
  13. “Fancy” - Bobbie Gentry 
  14. “The Downeaster ‘Alexa’” - Billy Joel 
  15. “Pastures of Plenty” - Solas 
  16. “Leroy’s Dustbowl Blues” - Del McCoury & Steve Earle 
  17. “We Can’t Make It Here” - James McMurtry 
  18. “American Dream” - Lucinda Williams 
  19. “Long Long Time” - Guy Forsyth



Spotify track list (not all tracks are available on Spotify, and thus will only play if you have local versions): http://open.spotify.com/user/122438960/playlist/0RD5tI2eftwSo3wuOTbcTL

**Author's Note:**

> I put this up on Spotify, but some of the tracks aren't available for sharing there, which means that they will only play for you if you have local versions. Drop me a comment if you're interested in trading fannish mixes!


End file.
